


Faith To Keep Looking

by mellovesall



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of X-Files/MSR Mulder & Scully drabbles and ficlets. They will range from T to M-rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The Love of A Game"

Prompt: Baseball

~~~~~~~

It was nights like tonight, when she was tired and her defenses worn down, that memories, so many thoughts of him flooded back to overwhelm her.

During the weeks that had turned into months following Mulder's disappearance in Oregon, she had learned to gently take out a single memory, here and there, to touch, caress and remember.

It had to be one memory at a time, otherwise she found she would go crazy with her need for him. Her need to touch him. To hear his voice. To love him.

Her anger at his abduction, his kidnapping, would reverberate through her bones. Her hands clenching till her nails bit into her skin, drawing blood.

The pain of his loss would overpower her till she forgot about taking care of herself, till she forgot almost everything, including her precious baby. Their baby.

That simply would not do. Their baby came first and Scully needed to take care of him.

So, as she felt the onslaught of those emotions creeping in, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a soft, wash-worn shirt that had become her lifeline.

It was one of Mulder's baseball jerseys.

She raised it to her face and lovingly rubbed her cheek against it, turning her face into the folds to breathe in deeply. She knew realistically that his scent was no longer on the fabric, but her heart could still smell him. Sex with a hint of sarcasm. Yes, that was him. She smiled at the thought. She, smiled.

A slight kick within her stomach was William's way of smiling with her.

This shirt, this piece of Mulder's love for a game, never failed to help her stave off the darkness and when he came home, because Mulder would come home, he would find her a loyal fan of baseball.


	2. Chapter 2

"What She Loved"

M-Rated, Set after Season 4

Prompt: Tattoo(s)

~~~~~~~

This was sweet bliss Dana thought to herself as the hot water flowed over her head and down the length of her body.

She stretched her arms high above her head and stepped up on the tips of her toes. Her body ached in all the right places. She blushed as she remembered what she and Mulder had done, for the first time, just a few hours earlier. She felt, happy. Incredibly happy.

Her hand automatically sought the multiple hickey marks that marred the normally porcelain white of her skin. Her eyes closed as she replayed how she received each and every one of them.

The image of Mulder's intense, lust filled eyes watching her as he made his way down her body, his mouth sliding and sucking across her skin, leaving his mark and his fingers, those long, divine fingers mapping every line and curve of her, excited her all over again.

She was so caught up in her arousal that she didn't hear him, but she felt him as soon as he stepped into the shower stall.

"Morning, Scully." He whispered into her ear, his voice low and gravelly from sleep, as he hugged her from behind.

His arms came around and pulled her close as he buried his face in her neck. She was so petite that his two arms enveloped her completely. His body was deliciously hotter than the water that sliced over them, making Scully rub against him like a cat. She almost purred.

His nose nudged her wet hair away from her face as he started to place kisses all along the slope of her shoulder and the sensitive line of her neck. She wanted to taste his lips so badly, so she turned her head and met his lips. They kissed slowly and languidly, not having to worry about work on this Saturday morning. They came up for air, eyes connecting, sharing their joy and desires.

"Weird?" He asked, his slight fear that maybe she had regrets showing.

"No, so very not weird." Scully replied, a smile growing in response to his. He was breathtakingly beautiful when he smiled, she thought.

The damp hair on his chest slid along her back as he reached forward to grab the soap off the tray.

"I've always loved this scent on you." He said as he inhaled the luxury soap. Was there anything sexier than a man who noticed something like that? She didn't think so.

He lathered it, then placed his hands on her skin. Raw electricity, was the only way she could describe what his hands on her bare skin felt like.

His palms spread across the width of her shoulders then curved around the sides of her back, his finger tips brushing the edges of her breasts, making her sigh. He molded and massaged down her sides as his thumbs pressed along her spine causing tingles of pleasure to course through her body.

His hands slowed, hesitating right above her hips. She knew what he saw and tensed for just a second, not wanting to answer what he would undoubtedly ask about. That spot, that tattoo on her back that reminded her everyday that she decided her life's direction. No one else.

He surprised her instead by squatting down and soaping the slopes of her ass then down the back of her legs. His hands slowly smoothed back up and around to the front of her legs, stopping only when they reached the crease of her thighs.

A single finger gently seeking and finding her hidden lips.

She had to reach out to hold onto the wall as her legs turned to jelly. "Mulder." She whispered, nervously waiting to see what he would do next.

Mulder was impatient with almost everything in his life, but not when it came to her pleasure. The man took his time. Jesus, did he take his time. Last night he had her screaming his name till her voice gave out.

That magical finger played her body like a virtuoso, bathing in her wetness. Her back arched, hips sensually moving as he swept her back up into the plane of ecstasy where she could fly.

She felt his lips trace over her tattoo right before she felt his teeth scrape across it, spiraling her into an orgasm. He held her tight as she shook and trembled. Seconds passing, his finger slowing as she whimpered from her sensitivity. Well, it looked like Mulder liked her taste in body art.

He stood up then. She felt him, hard and aroused at the small of her back before he gently turned her around to face him. He leaned down to lift her up in his arms. Her legs automatically tightening around his waist to feel him poised at her entrance. The head of his member sliding back and forth through her folds as his hazel eyes, blown green with arousal, asked if she was ready. "Yes."

He pushed her against the tile as he took her mouth in a bruising kiss that left her with little doubt of what he needed. They shared breaths as he slowly slid her body down to engulf him. His size filling her till she could no longer breathe.

"God, Scully." He groaned as he fully penetrated her, pushing through her body's slight resistance.

"Mulder." She moaned in unison. Her hands grabbing the sides of his face to hold on for the ride.

Mulder pulled out leaving a trail of sensation along her tight inner walls till his tip barely remained inside her, then he pushed back in. Each thrust going deeper, longer than she thought possible. It was sublime, heavenly and so..very…good.

Even in the midst of his need she felt the tenderness, the love and caring in his restraint, and it brought tears to her eyes. She didn't think she could love him more than she already did.

"More." Her voice thick with emotion.

His hands tightened around her as he rocked against her…harder… faster…harder. His mouth licking and sucking against her throat. She bit her lip as a second orgasm washed over her, wave after wave as Mulder's moan of release echoed off the shower walls.

She loved the fact that she could make him moan. Oh yeah, she really loved that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Walk With Me"

M-rated. Prompt: Sunflower Seeds

~~~~~~~~

The heavy deluge of rain was only getting worse as Mulder pulled over to the side of the isolated two lane road that led to the town of Gillovny.

Reports of strange happenings in the small township had made its way to his desk in the basement of the FBI.

Scully didn't even move in her seat as he brought the car to a stop. She was exhausted from the back to back cases of late and her health, well, she was just fine.

It hurt his soul just as much, when he repeated those words in the quietness of his mind, as it did when she spoke them out loud.

Since her diagnosis, she kept her impenetrable walls protectively around herself, just allowing him to be near enough to see her hanging onto the cliff, yet far enough away to allow her to fall off it. If she fell, she wanted it on her own terms. He could understand that, respect it, but if he could have his way, she would not be alone.

The dark, cool interior of the rental car made Mulder feel as if they were cocooned away from the outside world and all its concerns. In this cramped space, everything was okay and Scully, she was healthy.

The cascade of rain drops down the windows, swept waves of shadowy spots across their bodies as the storm continued its madness.

"Mulder." A whispered plea rang out. Scully's body jerked as she fought battles even when wrapped within bad dreams.

Without hesitation, Mulder reached for her. A gentle sweep of his fingers, pushing her bangs across her brow. A touch to ease her. "Scully."

"What? Mulder?" She asked as she woke with a start. Her hand grasping his wrist, questions in her eyes that were as blue as a clear sky.

He didn't pull away this time. Not when all he had been wanting to do for weeks was offer her comfort.

"You were having a bad dream." Their faces so close he could feel the soft puffs of her breath against his skin.

"Mulder, I'm fine. I.." She began to say as she released his wrist, turning her face away from him.

"No. Please don't say that." He whispered to her as his fingers slid into the fullness of her hair, his hand engulfing the side of her face to turn her eyes back to his.

"Don't." He told her as his forehead gently dropped to rest on hers. Both of them closing their eyes as mutual pain and sexual attraction mixed and mingled. He could feel her slowly relax into his hands. Finally taking what he so freely offered.

"Mulder … as long as I keep moving forward…I can't stop. I'm so afraid of what happens when I stop." She whispered. Her confession tearing out what was left of his heart. Forcing him to finally give it completely to her.

"Then let me walk with you. Let me." He said, stressing the last two words. His eyes, willing her to understand what he was telling her. _Let me love you._

He watched as a single tear formed, then dropped from her stunned eyes. Her lips opened as if to say no, then stopped and curved into the most dazzling smile he had ever seen.

She nodded her head yes, her smile so close that Mulder finally took as well as he gave. Sculpted, male lips roughly took luscious, berry flavored ones. His fingers tightened and twisted within her red, silk strands, pulling her head back, lifting her mouth for deeper access. Moans echoed through the car as tongues begged for entrance and personal tastes were sampled and exchanged.

"Mmm." She groaned as the flavor of salted sunflower seeds ignited a hunger in her that that had been simmering and had lain dormant for far too long. Images of Mulder's seed porn, which was what Scully called it, flashed through her mind. The way he ate those seeds was her favorite kind of erotica.

Her need for him consumed her as she pushed against his chest and then followed him as he sat back into his car seat. His surprise eased as she settled into his lap, her skirt riding high on her thighs.

She felt wanted and sexy as his hands once again threaded through her hair. His nails gently scraping along her scalp, sending pleasure through her body.

She never realized how much he liked her hair. A small smile broke across her mouth as they kissed. "What?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"I like your hands on me." She murmured against his mouth before nibbling and licking at his full lower lip, her long scarlet painted fingers smoothing down the front of his shirt. God, she loved his long, lean swimmer's build.

"Mulder…I need…." She wanted him so badly. It wasn't about her not having sex in awhile. It was about her need to connect to him, not just anyone, but with him. This beautiful man who touched her heart with both his darkness and his light.

She caught hold of his dress tie as she sat up, her feminine core fitting snugly over the very prominent rise in his pants. They both groaned at their first contact. Their eyes, blown with lust, never broke contact as Scully pulled on his tie as her hips ground down, slowly rubbing against him. He grew harder and bigger making her flush at how fabulous he made her feel. Dry humping in a car never felt so marvelous.

Mulder pushed up every time she pushed down. A feral, primitive rhythm took over as he watched her lips like he wanted to devour her. Their clothes an obstruction that only intensified, everything.

His fingers released her hair to run down the length of her back, molding her body against his. One hand pushed against the small of her back as the other so, very carefully traveled up the front of her chest.

His palm squeezed and worshiped her curves before pulling down her lapel and her bra cup with it. Her nipple, pink and demanding attention, beckoned to him.

He heard her sob as he cupped her breast and drew her nipple into the heated cavern of his mouth. Into the mouth of a man with an oral fixation. She swore he sucked her dry, only the damp spot growing over his pants where she ground against him said otherwise.

The magnificent friction of their bodies built and drove their passions towards climax.

Scully's head fell back as she screamed, their hips moving slower, tighter, harder.

Mulder's face burrowed deeply in between her breasts as he hugged her to him, finding his piece of heaven while chanting her name over and over.

Their heavy and spent limbs relaxed as they melted into each other. After a few moments, Mulder placed a small kiss against the cross that lay safely on its chain around her neck.

As he leaned back into his chair and caught her eye, he teasingly said, "Scully, its safe to say, we both can now corroborate that spontaneous human combustion exists."

Silence was her response until laughter erupted from her small frame. Notes of beautiful, contagious music that Mulder hadn't heard in forever. He couldn't help but join in with her.

Strong, rain filled winds blew the joyous sounds coming from the car, into the neighboring forest, as two best friends became even more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Home"

**Prompt: Height Difference**

**MSR/Angst. Set after the episode Paper Hearts**

~~~~~~~~~~

"Coming." Scully's muffled voice came from the other side of her apartment door. Mulder knew it was after midnight, but the compulsion to see her had been too strong. It's what drove him across town in the middle of the night.

His body shuddered as images of blood splatter, across a school bus window, flashed quickly through his mind. God, he was so tired.

"Mulder?" Her familiar inflection stopping the gory memories instantly. It scared him sometimes how his name upon her lips made him feel like he was safe. Like he was home, a place he hadn't known in a long, long time.

"Hey, is it too late?"

"Come in." Scully said, as she quickly looked over his body for any bruises or wounds as she shut the door behind him.

Mulder stopped abruptly and turned to find Scully walking right into him. "Oomph, Mulder."

"Sorry." His arms reached out to steady her. Her head only reached the middle of his chest, its brilliant red, streaked with the moonlight through her windows.

The warmth coming off her, seared him everywhere his fingers touched her skin. He hadn't realized how cold he was. Inside and out. Roche's mind games, pretending to know what happened to Samantha, had screwed him up pretty badly.

Mulder knew he held onto Scully longer than was acceptable, but he had been fighting his urges towards her for too long. He wished that for once he could just be a man and not a friend, not a co-worker. Just a man who wanted to be held, by a woman he wanted to hold.

Her nightgown offered little protection from his eyes. Shadows and curves tantalized him. Standing so close to her he could smell the light fragrance she always wore. Summer flowers.

Scully had to look up, all the way up, to see his eyes, bright and slowly blinking against his exhaustion.

"Scully, I … don't know why I'm here. I…can still feel the soil between my fingers, see the cut out hearts."

"Shhh." She stopped his words by placing her palm against his unshaven cheek, her thumb brushing his lips as she touched him. "When was the last time you've slept?" She asked as her fingers scorched a trail down his jaw.

She gently wound her arm around his waist. He leaned heavily into her, relief from sharing the weight of the past week with her, sapped the last of his energy as she guided him over to her couch.

They both sat down heavily, sinking into the plush cushions.

Mulder's head fell back to rest on the back of the couch. One hand rising to rub his tired eyes.

Scully moved to stand, but his hand on her arm stopped her. "Please, just, sit with me."

"I was just going to get you some water." She said as she placed her hand on his chest. He wondered if she realized that she had instinctively began to rub his chest in soothing circles.

"I'm better now Scully." He whispered as his hand reached to cover hers and their eyes met and held…a full conversation expressed.

_I just needed to be with you._

_Okay._

"I was so scared one of those hearts would belong to Samantha and then so scared it wouldn't, Scully."

"I know." She said softly as she settled against his body, his other arm coming around to hold her along his side as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her head fitting perfectly into the crook of his shoulder.

Scully was surprised that she did not feel uncomfortable or nervous being held in his arms. If she was honest with herself, she would admit her private thoughts of such things, were more and more prevalent these days.

"Mulder, you brought two lost little girls home to their families. It has to mean something. It has to count."

They sat together in comfortable silence. She could hear his breaths slow as he calmed. His cheek gradually coming to rest on the top of her head. "It counts." He replied as he laced their fingers together.

Scully hoped her presence offered him a safe haven to rest in and forget about the evil they encountered as they pursued their work.

She let him sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest comforting as she watched the sun rise and its rays spilling through the slits of her window blinds.


	5. Chapter 5

"What We Hold Dear"

**Set after the episode "The Blessing Way"**

~~~~~~~~~

 

Margaret Scully opened her door to find Dana, standing at her doorstep. Since she left the hospital, Margaret had been keeping her emotions shut down and locked within her heart.

Until she saw and felt Dana hug her, did she allow herself to think of Melissa. Sweet, dearest Melissa.

Her sparkling, vivacious Missy was gone. Forever gone.

Dana's heartbreak and tears broke through her numbness and walking stupor.

"Oh, Dana." She whispered, pain seeping out of her every pore, as she returned Dana's hug, feeling the warmth and vibrancy of her last, living daughter.

Margaret looked over Dana's head to meet the devastated and guilt filled glance of her partner, Fox Mulder. Oh Fox, she thought. His loss of a beloved sister was just as poignant and just as fresh.

She reached out to pull him into her arms as well. The three of them stood, wrapped in their grief till Margaret felt Fox's arms guide them inside.

He seemed to understand that the Scully women needed a safe, quiet corner to begin their healing. He lead them both to a couch where a favorite blanket was kept and turned down the lights in the room to try and soothe and comfort. He brought them endless mugs of hot tea as they talked, cried and laughed over memories of a daughter and a sister who had drove them crazy with her colorful ideas and her overabundance of love….was there such a thing as overabundance?

Margaret woke from an exhaustion driven nap to find Dana resting across her lap and Fox sitting in a nearby chair, like a sentry on duty, staring out the window to the dawn breaking on the horizon.

"Thank you, Fox." She said quietly.

Surprise and confusion flitted across his face before she added, "For taking care of my Dana."

He slowly shook his head in acknowledgment as a lone tear fell from his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

"Be Mine, Only Mine"

**Prompt: Mulder is jealous of the new agent assigned to Scully.**

~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder tried to find his cell phone where he thought it had slipped between the cushions of his couch. The incessant ringing seemed louder in the tranquility of the morning. Where was his phone? He swore he misplaced that thing just about every other day. The ringing stopped. Oh well, the person would call back if it was important.

It was early on a Saturday morning and he had just come back from a long run. Sweaty and exhausted, but high from his run, he felt a bit better. He had needed to work off some tension.

Jogging had always helped him focus on the hundreds of thoughts that went through his mind. When he was in Behavioral Sciences it had helped him work through his profiles. With the cadence of one foot in front of the other he dissected, analyzed, dismissed or saved ideas.

Today's run, however, did not offer him any solace. A short, independent redhead was driving him insane.

He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to keep her in the "friend zone" but it was not working and never had. From day one, she had worked her way past all his barriers and made a special place in his heart.

It was just lately his feelings had begun to... over flow. They had been arguing. Or more like he was being an ass and she was reacting to his insolence. He knew he needed to apologize and soon, but how could he explain that he couldn't handle seeing her standing too close to the new agent, or that her smile, that incredibly rare smile, was his? How did tell her that her sarcasm and her brilliant analyses were only for him or when she wore her perfume …my God, her perfume, it drove him crazy.

He felt one of the reasons he was losing control was that every once and awhile he thought he might have caught a glimpse of the same confusion, the same suppression of attraction in Scully, that he was trying to hide. He knew she cared for him. They were best of friends and he knew she would always watch his back, but would she literally watch it? He had to smile at the thought that he would ever catch Scully watching his butt. He really needed to get some sleep. His thoughts were becoming ridicules.

A pounding fist against his apartment door shook Mulder out of his thoughts. What the hell? Who would be knocking like a crazy person on his door at this time of the day?

He froze as he looked through his peephole. Scully?

"Scully, what's wrong?" He said as she stormed through his door then turned around to look up at him in a furious twist of fury.

"Mulder, so you don't answer my phone calls now. I am sick of this. Sick of your behavior towards me." She was so beautiful in her anger he thought. He had been on the edge of lust for days and her fire...it ignited an inferno in him.

"I have tried to be patient and tried to remember that you've lost both of your parents and …" Her tirade was cut off as Mulder swooped down and kissed her.

The softness of his lips were at odds with the roughness of his hands that enveloped her face. What? Why? Wow … were some of the words that sped through Scully's mind as she tried to catch up with what was happening. Was Mulder really doing this or were her dreams spilling into her waking hours?

She had to stop her body's need to following his lips as Mulder pulled back from their kiss. He hovered over her mouth as his own surprise then fear flashed in his eyes.

"Oh my God, Scully, I'm so sor.." He started to sputter before Scully closed the space between their lips once more. Mulder's hesitancy melted as acceptance of what he just did, became a demand. Kiss me back Mulder, kiss me like I'm the air that you need, kiss me…

Her hands reached up to grab his hair and pull him closer till her petite body was pressed along the length of his body. The thin material of his running shorts left little barrier between his growing reaction to her and the silk of her shirt. They permitted an easy slide and grind of their bodies. Scully moaned against his lips.

She groaned because of him.

It was the most erotic sound Mulder had ever heard.

The world outside the apartment no longer existed. Only the here and now mattered. Only the wanton needs of two hearts that longed for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

"Till We Meet Again"

MSR/Mulder and Scully prompt: Mulder and Scully think they see William.

**Set after the series ended**

~~~~~~~~~

Mulder slowly eased the car into a spot in the parking lot of a nearby public beach. They had been moving city to city, town to town for about six months, since they fled from the United States after the farce of a Military trial and then finally, the killing of Cancer Man.

He turned off the engine and stared out at the grey, overcast sky that threw shadows of clouds across the quiet stretch of beach. Seagulls squawked and flew through the chilled autumn wind looking for their next meal.

Silence came from across the car where Scully sat, tucked into a protective curl. He reached out to touch her. To make contact, if not emotionally then at least physically. To keep her grounded.

He cupped the back of her neck. Her cold, clammy skin shocking him as he pulled her in for a hug. She did not resist. She was a shell of the vibrant woman he loved. That woman, had withdrawn into her own heart.

Thinking one saw their long lost child tended to make one want to leave themselves, their pain, their own existence. He was tempted to follow suit, but she needed him. Scully's need for him kept him sane after a beautiful little boy sat down at a nearby table. When the precious little toddler wore a hat that looked exactly like the hat Scully had ordered from a boutique shop that catered to UFO lovers. It had been her attempt to keep their son connected to his father, who was on the run and forced to leave his loved ones behind.

A worn, dog eared picture of William in that hat was safely folded in Mulder's wallet. It stayed there until late nights when Scully was safely asleep in his arms did he take it out.

"Scully," Mulder said shakily into her ear. The silk of her hair caressing his lips as he kissed her cheek then her forehead. He kissed her eyes next, where tears had begun to fall, one at a time.

"I'm here Scully." He said before he pressed his lips against hers. His warm, chapped lips trying to breath life back into her chilled, unmoving ones. He kept them on hers till he felt her slight movement. Air being sucked into her lungs. She gave in. She would continue living.

"Mulder, I miss him." She whispered against his mouth as her hand reached up to cup the side of his face. Their connection kept.

"I know. Me too." He replied with all the pain and longing he had kept hidden spilling out.

Sometime later, people would say that a lovely couple walking side by side, arms around each other passed them on the beach. Little would they know that two hearts broken, yet learning how to heal, together, walked by.


End file.
